Giving A Purple Minion A Hug
by Pricat
Summary: Kevin is feeling down about being a Purple Minion but Dave helps


**A/N**

**I know I should be working on From Minion To Human and Minion Bonding but I wrote this a few weeks ago on Deviant Art and had to put this on here since it involves Dave and Kevin.**

**In this one shot, Kevin is feeling down but Dave knows how to help since he knows his friend is still him despite the fact he's now a Purple Minion **

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a rainy miserable day in the Gru house and while most of his brothers were playing and having fun but Kevin was feeling down since being a Purple Minion was lonely sometimes but he kept it to himself but rainy days were the worst because it made him feel sad and made him wanna cry.

"Yo Kevin wanna play soccer?" he heard a voice say as he turned around.

He saw Dave there with a soccer ball in his hands as Kevin sighed because he wasn't in the mood as he growled making Dave sigh seeing sadness in his eyes knowing he was pretty still shy after what had happened with El Macho and normally just hid in their room and was under their bed makimg him understand.

"Maybe Gru and Miss Lucy can help him." he thought going to the lab.

He saw his brothers goofing around and working or eating bananas but he sighed finding Gru there and explaining makimg him understand.

"Poor Kev, feeling down is not good.

He's in the room you guys share right?" Gru said as Dave nodded.

He felt bad but was leaving it to Dave as he understood since most of the others were a little scared to be around him despite the fact it was still Kevin on the inside just different on the outside so Dave was the only one to befriend him.

In his and Dave's room, Kevin was looking in the mirror at himself but was listening to Mirror, Mirror from his favourite anime that Dave also loved to watch before bed since Purple Minions were pretty wired and it took them a long while to fall asleep, sighing as the door opened slowly as he hid under the bed, as Dave understood entering.

"Kevin?" he asked softly hearing the music.

He heard sniffles from under the bed knowing what might help getting cookies, going under the bed seeing Kevin sad and shaky placing a hand on his shoulder seeing his friend and brother look up teary eyed and was seeing he understood.

"Cookie for your thoughts?" Dave asked as Kevin took it from him.

"Tankyu.

Today is just sad, like a black cloud since rainy days make me sad and make me remember a certain Mexican fruit loop.

Plus nobody wants to be around me." he said as Dave shook his head.

"Not true!

Boss and the others know what happened wasn't your fault plus they love you like I do but you just need a little love." he said knowing what to do as he knew that hugs were pretty good on days like these, as he wrapped his arms around him.

Kevin's eyes widened as he liked hugging his brothers but after the antidote hadn't affected him, they normally flinched and ran away from him which made him sad so Dave hugging him was making him feel good in a way feeling choked up.

Dave could see him biting his lip so he wouldn't have to cry and knew everybody got like this sometimes and were knowing he was needing time seeing him emotional and calming down after a while but was asleep in his arms making him relieved knowing he needed time.

* * *

"Dave?

Pizza!" Stuart yelled going upstairs to Dave and Kevin's room opening the door softly seeing a pillow fort making him curious knowing Dave had made it seeing him and Kevin in there laughing and watching something plus Kevin was sketching.

"Hey Stu you okay?" Dave asked.

"Um yeah.

The pizza's here but aren't you hungry?" he asked.

Kevin was hiding under one of the huge cushions so Stuart wouldn't see him but Dave was understanding but getting pizza for the both of them since the others had eaten plus he knew that Kevin needed some time and comfort.

He hoped that in time, things were gonna be okay entering seeing Kevin biting on a cushion since he was hungry since he hadn't eaten since breakfast and happy seeing stuffed crust hugging Dave which made him happy.

Bottom of Form 2


End file.
